Forgotten Siblings
by HeavyDutyPLUS
Summary: He couldn’t believe what he heard. What bothers him most is when he overheard his stepsister admitting watching him masturbate twice. Inuyasha thought maybe because she saw his body, to which he thinks is probably the first naked male body she ever saw, t
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Siblings**

**Chapter 1**

_**- H**eavy**D**uty**P**lus **-**_

**_Summary - _**There is actually no summary...I know I had a plot when I wrote this story long ago but I guess I probably deleted it by mistake...so yeh, i kinda just pasted a little part of the story as a summary instead :P

**--------** _**Enjoy**_ **--------**

* * *

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha laughed as he landed above Kagome, pining her down below him. "Surrender!" He roared playfully. 

"No way in hell!" Kagome splat back.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha asked threatening.

"Do your worst!" Kagome gave him a glare.

"If you insist." He started tickling her.

Kagome laughed and laughed. "No…no…no fair!" She giggled.

"Alls fair in love and war!" Inuyasha grinned as Kagome trashed about below him. "Say it!"

"I…hahaha…I…haha…surrender!" Kagome laughed and laughed.

Inuyasha then stopped. "Another for me!" He laughed.

"What the hell do you mean love and war?" Kagome asked after coming out of her giggling state.

"What you mean?" Inuyasha asked back, getting off her.

"I mean what do you mean by that?" She seemed interested in his response.

"Uh, it's a saying." Inuyasha replied.

"That ain't a reason!" Kagome growled. "Give me a reason!"

"Uh, I dunno…" Inuyasha shrugged. "Think of it as you wish."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome blushed.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you, uh, love me?" Kagome felt like an idiot.

"Of course." Inuyasha gave her a smirk. "Now why wouldn't I love my dear o' baby sista?" He cooled softly at her, bringing her down below him again, giving her kisses on the forehead, nose and cheeks.

Kagome giggled softly. She loved his kisses, but she really wants it against the lips. Kagome hated when he tell her that he love her and always include 'baby sister'. She wanted him to love her as a girl. A girl he would like to be with for ever. She wants him to hold her, love her like a lover would, not like a brother. "Inuyasha…." She said his name out smoothly.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her.

Kagome smiled. "I love you." She meant it in all ways possible but knew he took it in one way only, sibling love.

Inuyasha returned the smile. "Ditto." He responded.

Kagome loved it when he's atop her. All night she would imagine him fucking her, he's in the same position except he's not clothed. Kagome dearly wanted to see him naked but knew she wouldn't come close. An idea then popped up in her mind. "Hey Inuyasha…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to play truth or dare?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Inuyasha got up off her, to her disappointment. "You wanna go first?"

Kagome nodded. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare me baby." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome wanted so badly to dare him to strip and let her careless him but shook towards the idea. He probably gonna be scared of her, think she's crazy or something. "Uh, I dare you to yell something out in the balcony."

Inuyasha was surprised at how easy the dare was. "Iight." He got up and walked towards the balcony, opened it and walk out. "KAGOME!" He yelled a loud.

Kagome blushed. 'He chose to yell my name…' She knew he meant nothing really by it but to her it meant a lot.

Inuyasha walked back in. "My turn." He grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kagome wanted to say dare but chickened out.

Inuyasha gave her a pout. "Come on, choose dare." He pleaded.

"No, truth." Kagome shook her head.

"Alright then." Inuyasha started to think. "Uh, who does Kikyo like?" He asked.

Kagome frowned. She and all her friends, including classmates knew that Inuyasha has a thing for Kikyo. "I dunno." Kagome lied. They all also knew Kikyo liked Inuyasha too, but like to play hard to get and make the girls jealous of her.

"Oh…ok then, your turn." Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome felt heart broken. She repeated to herself that Inuyasha's her brother but couldn't help feeling jealous. A lot of girls also envy her, since she lives with Inuyasha. "I don't feel like playing anymore." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked at her sudden sadness.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing."

Inuyasha knew it wasn't nothing. "I'm here for you." He said with concern.

Kagome shook.

"Come on baby." Inuyasha said sweetly as he does when begging Kikyo to do something for him.

Kagome liked it when he uses that kind of talk, but she pretended it has no affect on her.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist when she didn't respond and pulled her into his arms.

Kagome let out a little gasp. "Inuyasha!" She protested from his sudden grip on her. It was starting to get hard to breathe, but she didn't half mind. He smelt good, she'll be damned if she dies like this…in his arms…

"Tell me what's wrong or I ain't gonna let you go." He threaten playfully.

Kagome shrugged slightly trying to get in a more comfortable position, but made as if she's trying to break free.

"Come on, out with it." Inuyasha continued trying to push it out of her.

Kagome sighed when she couldn't shift position. He had her tightly smashed into his chest, which she doesn't mind, but both her arms are squished together against her sides and his arms so it's hard breathe since her head is trapped right against his chest, near his beating heart. She tried to pry her hand out and push him away slightly to breathe but failed, he's strong even though he wasn't using his full strength. 'Either that or I'm too weak for my own good.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha frowned. She wasn't going to talk any time soon. He finally let go of her, only to grab her jaw so she could face him. "Kagome, it's way better to let out your feelings than to hide them." He started. "If you continue this act, it might prove unhealthy to your beautifully growing body." He continued. "So be a good girl and tell your big brother what's wrong."

Kagome heart skip a beat when he said 'beautiful' along with her. It was quickly dismissed when he said 'big brother'. 'Dammit!' Kagome thought. He just had to say that don't he? She frowned.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called out as she started to daze off on something. "Yo Kagome."

"Uh?" Kagome said through her clenched mouth.

"So you gonna tell me or do I have to make you?" He teased, but not in a sexual way Kagome wanted.

"I frrh nuti." She said through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha gave her a grin. He let go of her jaw. "Speak English hon." He joked.

"That hurts!" Kagome exclaimed, then hit him in the chest. "Jerk."

Inuyasha pretended to be hurt. "Ow." He whimpered at her touch, exaggerating her strength. Honestly, he barely felt the contact of her fist, he only saw it.

"Yeah it better hurt." Kagome boasted. "You do that again and I'll hurt you more."

Inuyasha pouted. "Don't you love me?" He whinned playfully.

That question meant a lot to Kagome. 'YES, YES I DO!' She answered right away in her mind. "Heck no." She spoke instead. Kagome was scared if she said yes, he might take it the way she felt and no way in hell is her secret coming out that easy two times in one day! Only two people/thing know about her secret and that's her diary and her fat cat Buyo. Hell, even her best friend Sango don't know her dark secret.

Inuyasha pretended to be heart broken. "But, but…" He stammered. "I'm telling mommy!" He exclaimed causing Kagome and him to break up in laughter.

"Go ahead." Kagome giggled.

"Your such a bad girl." Inuyasha started tickling her in the tummy. "What happened to my sweet innocent lil' sis?" He asked as he tickled her.

She laugh uncontrollably. "She died!" Kagome yelled in laughter.

Inuyasha grin and started replacing his fingers with his mouth.

Kagome gasped when his lips came in contact with her tummy. He started blowing raspberries and it tickled.

Inuyasha pulled away. "I want her back." Inuyasha pout again.

Kagome stared at him as she laughed from the ticklish torture. He was so cute. 'Kikyo's so lucky.' Kagome thought. "She'll be back." Kagome assured him.

Inuyasha smiled. "When she's back, tell me. I miss her so much I could cry."

Kagome knew he was playing. Though deep down she wondered if she really went gone, would he cry missing her? 'Hell no.' Kagome knew he don't do tears. She heard stories about when his parents died, he didn't cry. All he did was ponder around by himself and got all tough around others, not trusting them ever since. His parents were murdered by a close friend or something like that…Kagome couldn't remember. She heard it when he got adopted, that was when she was only 8, he was 9. It's been 6 years and no one has spoken of the incident ever since. "Yeah uh, why won't you cry then?" Kagome joked.

Inuyasha gave her a pout which she loved so dearly but didn't dare tell him. "I'm scared you'll make fun of me and tell her." He played along.

"I some how doubt that." Kagome told him.

Right then his beeper went off. "That's you." He said before giving her nose a kiss. "That's my cue, I got a hot date with Miroku." He winked.

Kagome laughed. They would normally joked around with Inuyasha's sexuality since he admitted to her once that he thinks Miroku's a good kisser. She heard from Sango that Miroku and Inuyasha kissed on a dare. Ever since then, she would ask Inuyasha if he liked it and how was it. He told her he loved it and it was like heaven. She then ask if he's gay and he told her 'maybe' and that he would totally want to kiss Miroku again. Kagome loved hearing him talk like that, it turns her on. She knew though that he was playing around with her and if he did have another chance to kiss Miroku, that he would so pass on it. It's just fun to mess around with the topic and how Inuyasha played along so well. "Ok." She said before he got up and left for the door.

* * *

Swinging on his leather jacket from the clothes racket near the door leading outside, Inuyasha twist the doorknob, opening it. "Damn, it's cold." He though but just left his jacket open, showing his gray T'shirt. 

Inuyasha headed towards his friend's apartment. Since they were like best of pals, almost brothers even, Inuyasha had a copy of Miroku's keys and let himself in. He went into the elevator since Miroku's room was on the 4 floor and met up with a girl who was going to the fifth. "Hey gorgeous." Inuyasha greeted her, causing her to blush. He wasn't exactly lying to her, she was a sight for sore eyes not like other girls were ugly or nothing. Just that she's one hot piece of ass.

"Hi." She sheepishly greeted back.

"You wanna go get coffee some times?" Inuyasha asked. Hell, even if he's in love with Kikyo, he couldn't just let this fine girl get away without trying the least.

"Sure." She gave him a friendly smile.

'Shit, did she just say yes?' Inuyasha thought. He was sure she was taken or something. "Ok, hows tomorrow at 9 sounds?"

"Isn't that to late?" She asked nervously.

Inuyasha gave on his famous pout that his friends are very accustomed to that made most girls weak in the knees. "I was thinking we could also get it on, if you know what I mean." He winked.

She blushed deeper. "Can it be 7?" She asked.

"Sure, anything time would do beautiful." Inuyasha grinned. 'Score!' He thought.

"Here's my number." She quickly scribbled some numbers on a blank sheet of paper she ripped from her notebook and handed to him.

'Wow, I didn't even have to ask for it!' Inuyasha was now sure she's been hit on more than once! Way more than once to get this accustomed to being asked out. "Thanks."

"That's my apartment number." She told him. "Call me around 5-8 that's it ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded. He was too busy trying to hook up with her he missed his stop and the elevator -dinged- on the fifth floor.

"Oh, that's my stop." She chimed. "I'll see you." She blew him a kiss before going out.

Inuyasha smiled dumbly. He then remember he forgot to ask for her name. "Wait!" He said but was too late, the door closed. "Shit." He sighed then press the 4 floor button.

Inuyasha got out and went to his friend's door. He opened it with his key and welcomed himself in. Once inside, he headed striate into the living room where their huge tv was in; they both chipped in to get it. While entering more, he heard groans and moans. He knew exactly what was going on. "YO, YOU GUYS BETTER QUIT IT!" Inuyasha yelled so they would know they ain't alone. He knew they got the message when he heard a girl's gasps and noises going on.

Miroku of course didn't bother panicking or nothing. He just walked into the kitchen where Inuyasha was raging the fridge, naked. "Did you have to come now?" He asked his friend frowning.

"Why? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked through a stuffed mouth as he turned towards his friend. Since Inuyasha was bent, he came face to face with a huge erect cock. Inuyasha quickly spit his mouthful of bread on the cock. "Shit Miroku!" He quickly stood up and quickly look away. "Fuck, put some clothes on dammit."

"Man, I was having so much fun…" Miroku ignore Inuyasha's comment and started.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah ok, that's ok man I don't have to know what just went on."

"You just had to come and ruin it." Miroku frowned.

"Hey." A girl went in on them clothed.

Inuyasha stared at her. 'Damn, she's a beauty.'

Miroku could see his friend staring. "Inuyasha, this is Noantica." He turn to the girl, "This is my asshole." He joked.

She smiled. "He's one sexy asshole."

Inuyasha grinned. "You ain't half bad yourself honey."

"How about a threesome?" She suggested, Inuyasha figured because she was still horny as heck.

Miroku's eyes widen. "Hell no." He quickly push that out.

"Why not?" She pout. "He's hot baby." She told Miroku.

Miroku blushed darkly to Inuyasha's astonishment. "I don't do my own home slice sweetie." He explained.

"You should." She interjected. "He looks like he got one hell of an ass." She was obviously checking out Inuyasha's behind.

Inuyasha could so see her bending over and see more of his butt.

"I bet you have as big a boner as Miroku here, am I right?" She asked curious.

Miroku was so shocked. "Noantica!" He protested.

"Nah." Inuyasha gave her a grin. "You scored big my pretty, I'm no where near that huge." Inuyasha said but didn't look at his friend's cock, she knew what he meant though.

"Oh?" She asked. "Can I see it?"

Inuyasha grinned. "I would, but I'm too embarrassed taking out my light bulb with Miroku's third leg out." He pretended to be ashamed. "You might even compare it and I'll die of embarrassment!" He exclaimed with false sheepish in his voice.

"Oh cram it Inuyasha." Miroku growled, causing Inuyasha to flash him a grin.

"I'm sure it can't be that small, on account I can see a budge and you're wearing baggy pants." Noantica pointed out in the middle of his pants.

"Oh, about that." Inuyasha sighed disappointed. "I stuff my crotch with tissues every time I go out so I would get a date, sad really."

"Aww you poor baby, you're not the only one who does that." She quickly comforted him. "At least you're cute, it totally make up for your tiny prick."

Miroku was about to die from their conversation. "Inuyasha, get your ass out of here man." He flashed his friend pleading looks and gesturing to Noantica.

Inuyasha gave him a 'oh, my bad' look and excuse himself.

"Aww, stay for a few more minutes." Noantica begged. "Ignore Miroku, he wants you as bad as I do but he's just shy to admit it!"

Miroku gaped at her but she didn't pay him no mind.

"Sorry hon, I gotta go jack off real bad." Inuyasha tried to excuse himself out and gave her a wink.

"Would you stay if I help you jack off?" She offered.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to." Inuyasha gave her a non approval look. "You'll have to use your nails and a magnifying glass to do it." He joked.

Meanwhile, Miroku just kept sending him desperate looks.

"I really have to go." Inuyasha then told her again.

She sighed and grabbed his silver locks that flowed on his shoulders. She leaned in and gave him a deep French kiss though he protested in her mouth but it felt so good that he gaved in and kissed back. Noantica finally pulled away to what seemed like ten minutes to Miroku. "When can I see you again?" She asked Inuyasha, whose still panting and catching his breath.

"I think never." He told her, watching Miroku glaring at him.

"I think real soon." She gave him a wink. "If I have to, I'll even track you down."

"You do that." Inuyasha said before quickly leaving for the door so she won't do anything else that might keep him there and aggravate Miroku the more.

She stared at him as he left, in a big hurry. "He has one fine ass." She comment a loud. "Too bad for his prick." She then turned to Miroku. "Let's get back to where we were may we?" She quickly grabbed onto his cock, which isn't erect anymore. "Aww, you're not hard anymore."

'I wonder why…' Miroku sent glares at her but she didn't pay attention. She was full into getting him hard again which wasn't much a challenge.

* * *

Inuyasha walked out as he reach out for his beeper to read it. Too his surprise, it wasn't Miroku, but Kikyo who beeped him. 'Now it makes sense.' Inuyasha thought. 'Damn, I shoulda look to check before I barged in…' He wasn't exactly regretting what happened, geez, that girl was flirting with him like a hungry tiger stalling for its prey to make a move. She wasn't willing to let him go even when he told her he has a cock the size of a softball. 

Inuyasha sure knew he felt guilty though. 'Miroku is totally going to kill me.' Inuyasha thought. A mental image of Miroku punching him appeared in his head. 'Yeah, I deserve it…luckily I didn't just went in and see them naked, shit he would strangle me shitless if I did.' Inuyasha thanked himself for being hungry.

Right then his beeper beeped again. Inuyasha checked before he does something he'll feel guilty for once again. It was Kikyo. 'She must really miss me.' Inuyasha grinned. He made quick with his legs heading for Kikyo's three stories high house, more like mini mansion!

Inuyasha went up to the gates and ring the bell. Two guards came up. "Kikyo wishes to see me." The two, even though Inuyasha had came with Kikyo a thousand times, asked for proof. Inuyasha showed them the number in his beeper and they let him in.

He walked up to the house door it self and rung the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A deep voice from the inside asked.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha answered.

The door then opened. "Master Inuyasha, lady Kikyo would like to see you now." The doorman, informed him. He took Inuyasha's jacket off without asking Inuyasha. "Follow me please." He told Inuyasha after hanging Inuyasha's jacket on the golden racket next to he door.

Inuyasha gradually followed him up the stairs and to Kikyo's door. He knocked on the door gently.

"Who is it?" Kikyo asked from inside.

"Master Inuyasha is here to see you." Jinkins, the doorman's name, told her.

"I gotta go! Inuyasha's here!" The two men could hear Kikyo gusted to someone on the phone excitedly then hangs up. "Coming!" She yelled as she fixed her hair in the mirror and rushing up to open the door. "Baby!" She squeals and tiptoed to kiss him.

He kissed back, his arms holding her close, pressing her body against his.

Jinkins cleared his throat. "Master Himuro won't hear of this." He warned.

Kikyo quickly pulled away. "You may leave now Jinkins." She told the middle age man and he left. Kikyo then tiptoed again and kissed him but before he could kiss back, she pulled away. "Come on!" She said as she pulled him into her huge room.

Kikyo kicked the door closed and wrapped both arms around his neck. They kissed for more than 25 minutes, occasionally breaking it for air. "I missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

"Same here." Inuyasha followed her to her bed and sat down.

"Miroku asked me earlier what I think of you." Kikyo blushed when Inuyasha looked at her interested. "I told him I think you're cute."

Inuyasha gave her a grin. "Yeah?"

Kikyo nodded. "He then ask me if that's all and if I like you like you." She blushed darker if possible.

Inuyasha waited for her to continue.

"I told him yes and then he dared me to tell you." Kikyo sighed. "That was easier than I thought."

Inuyasha pulled her in for another deep kiss. "I love you too." He informed her, then kissing her all over again. He was so happy she feels the same way. It was so good to be true. "Kikyo…is this a dream?" He asked her softly, whispering in her ears as he kissed it.

"I don't think so." She said, then moaned as Inuyasha nibbled on her earlobe. "You should stop right now, daddy might be home any minute."

Inuyasha whimpered softly, pulling her closer. "So let him." He teased dangerously.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo protested at the idea of her father finding out. Her father is strict and probably won't let her see Inuyasha again if he found out they're making out. "Please…" She pleaded. Kikyo hated the idea of being kept away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pout and pulled away. "Is that all you wanted me to come over for?" He asked.

Kikyo looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You just wanted to tell me you like me in that way, that's all?" He asked, kind of disappointed.

"Yes, why else would I want you to be over?" She asked, innocently.

Inuyasha shrugged. He was thinking of 'sex' but quickly push it away. Kikyo wasn't that kind of a girl. "Nothing."

Kikyo gave him another smile and lean in to kiss him.

"I thought you're scared if your father might come home." Inuyasha whispered in her mouth.

"I lied."

* * *

** - Yeh, I'm back...I've read over my stories and had some ideas...this is actually a very old story i wrote much much eariler...n damn, I cannot believe I wrote such things but i found it interesting so i decided to post it lol X-x... oh yeh, if you have any ideas, feel free to help out with the comments :) ... c ya -**

**----- Alex -----**


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Silbings 

_by**H**eavy**D**uty**P**lus _

_**Please** **read the following** before **reading on**..._

Well huh, before yalls read this, just to tell you guys... it's kind of a 'bad' (THIS IS WHY I RATED IT R...r M) chapter.. i've read it over and yeah, half of this chapter is perverted... dirty and some of you guys might find it nasty... ok well, Kikyo is kind of envloved in giving Inuyasha a 'blowjob' so please don't read on if you have something against that ... i don't want to be reported again so just warning yalls ahead of time... well, hope yalls enjoy cuz i had afun timereading over it lol... it's weird to read old things over and realize you wrote it like a year ago O-o... Well, carry on..

* * *

"I lied." She whispered back, then pushing him down onto his back gently as she got atop him. "He's not due till late at night today." She continued kissing him. 

Inuyasha was to busy tasting her, he didn't realize the change of position.

Kikyo finally pulled away. "Damn, you kiss me as if you're hungry." She exclaimed.

"Maybe I am." He teased.

"Inuyasha, do you, uh, want me?" Kikyo asked sheepishly, remembering what Yura told her yesterday night on the phone.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, pushing her body down against his.

Kikyo gasped when she felt a large bump between his legs.

"You felt that?" He asked her.

Kikyo nodded.

Inuyasha grinned. "There's you answer."

She blushed and quickly got off him, a little bit scared. She was worried if they might do _that _and knew she couldn't let that happen.

Inuyasha sat up. "What's wrong?" He asked, he liked the position. It made him feel as if she could do anything she please with him. He liked that feeling…so vulnerable to the girl he loves so much.

She shook her head slightly. Inside she couldn't help but think about the budge. Her friends would always talk about the guy's body and stuff. The topic has always been around penis's size and since Inuyasha's like the hottest guy in school. They, the girls not really Kikyo, would guess how big his penis is and such.

Inuyasha just watched her facial expression change as she was drifted in her own world. "Kikyo." He called her, snapping her out of her daydream/memory.

"Inuyasha, uh, could I…" She stopped and blushed.

"What?" He asked curiously. "Could you what?"

'Should I ask him?' Kikyo thought. 'Would he let me?' She look up, only to see striate into his golden orbs. That didn't help, his orbs were so pretty, innocent, confused, etc. Well, at least in Kikyo's eyes. "Forget it." She quickly look away.

"Come on, tell me." Inuyasha pressured.

"It's too embarrassing." Kikyo told him, blushing ever so red.

"Does it have anything to do with me kissing Miroku last time?" Inuyasha asked. "If so, I don't mind."

Kikyo shook her head.

"You sure? Cause if you want to know if I liked it, the answer is I do. If you wonder if I ever want to do it again, the answer is no. If you want me to do it again, I just might if you have a gun to my head that is. Or if you want to know how he taste like, the answer is pretty good. I think he had a Listerine before the kiss…" Inuyasha offered the information in case it was what bothered her.

Kikyo blushed at his 'honestly'. She shook again. "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it that could be so hard to ask me?" Inuyasha really wanted to know.

"Inuyasha, can I…" She paused, staring at the carpet floor. "Can I see your penis?" She felt as if she could just die there when she turn to see Inuyasha's expression. He looked shock.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Kikyo was asking to see his cock, Kikyo, of all girls.

Kikyo frowned, her eyes started to tear.

Inuyasha saw it and pulled her into his arms. "It's ok, it's nothing to cry about." He said smoothly as he rub a hand up and down her back. "Don't cry…"

"Do you…" She whimpered softly. "Do you think less of me?" Kikyo asked, feeling like crap.

"Of course not." Inuyasha pulled away from her. "I would never think less of you Kikyo."

"But I…I asked such a horrid question." She whimpered. "I couldn't help myself, I'm such a nasty girl." She started to cry.

Inuyasha frowned. "No your not." He reassured her. 'Geez, if she thinks she's nasty, how can she describe her friends? Man, they're a lot worst then her, she's like an angel compare to them.' But not that he mind, it's fun flirting with them bitches.

"Don't make me feel better Inuyasha, I don't deserve it." Kikyo said through small soft hiccups which Inuyasha thought was so cute.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better." Inuyasha's right hand came down to his pants. He hesitated a bit, for like 2 seconds, then went into his pants, he dug for his erect cock and pulled it out.

Kikyo gaped. The head and a half of his cock was exposed for her to see.

Inuyasha watched as she stare at it in what you can describe as awed. "You want to see the rest?" He asked to which she nodded, mesmerized. Inuyasha gradually kneed and pulled down his pants, along with his boxers.

Kikyo couldn't do anything, she just stared at his big cock in front of her face. She look it up and down. "Where's your balls?" She suddenly found herself shamelessly asking. Kikyo didn't really knows what balls are, but she heard Yura talks about it a lot and stuff. She was wondering how exactly does balls look like. Does it look like the balls you play with? You know, the ones little kids throw up and down on the sidewalks.

Inuyasha looked at her dumbly for a second. He reached down and grabbed his cock, pulling on it upward as if it ain't already, his other hand grabbed the two sacks that combined into one because he was so hard (of the idea Kikyo's checking him out) and watched as Kikyo stared.

"That's it?" She asked, awed. 'It doesn't look all that like a ball…but I can see a little resemblance.'

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. 'Don't tell me Kikyo is so innocent as not to ever check out porn before…dang all the girls her age would be looking on the internet searching for naked guys and stuff.' _Inuyasha even caught Kagome looking at nude guy's pictures once by accident, he was planning to do a sneak attack but didn't when he notice what she was doing cause he knew she'll be embarrassed if he saw her looking at such pictures. She didn't know he saw her though, not even till now. From that day on, Inuyasha knock before coming in and stopped doing sneak attacks since she needs her **privacy**, he learned that the hard and disturbing way._

Kikyo moved closer, looking at the so called balls. "Why isn't it hairy?" She asked him, curious.

Inuyasha looked at her confused, he didn't respond.

"My friends told me balls are hairy." Kikyo told him when she saw his expression. She didn't feel like saying 'Yura' because he might tease Yura in school if she does.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Some are and some are not." Inuyasha told her. "If you look closely, you'll see some." Inuyasha added. "I have light hairs."

Kikyo took that as an invitation. She leaned in, one inch away from touching his balls. "Yeah, I can see it." 'It's light silver' Kikyo acknowledged. She looked up. "Guess you didn't really dye your hair silver then."

Inuyasha thought it was a joke so he just smiled.

Kikyo went back to observing his cock. "Can I touch it?" She asked him politely.

Inuyasha thought he was in heaven. "Sure." He quickly let go of his hard on.

Kikyo wrapped her hands around it, Inuyasha moaned. She looked up to see his eyes closed. She gave his thing another light squeeze, he moaned. Kikyo then thought he looked cute when he moaned and he sounds so hot, so she kept squeezing him lightly.

Inuyasha whimpered softly. It felt so good. He wonder if Kikyo knew she's getting him close to cumin. "Shit…" Inuyasha whimpered. "That feels so good Kikyo." He moaned. To his pleasure, when she heard that, she quicken her pace and squeezed a bit harder.

Kikyo loved it. It felt weird but good in her hands. She loved the way he moaned and told her he liked it. She was getting so hot, she never felt like this except when he kiss her, and she loved the feeling.

"Uhhh…" Inuyasha moaned. He was now on his back, grasping onto the soft white sheets of Kikyo's bed. He felt so weak, filled with pleasure. 'This is better than jacking off…' Inuyasha thought. 'Much better…' "Oh shit…" Inuyasha whimpered. He could barely contain himself anymore. "I'm going to cum…I'm going to cum Kikyo…" He warned but the girl didn't stop.

Kikyo knew what cum is. Her friends talked about it. Yura even said that if a guy cums, suck him clean cause he loves that. Kikyo wondered if she should do that. 'It might scare him…' She thought but he was turning her on so much. Kikyo really wanted to suck his cum right then.

"OH KIKYO!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled.

Kikyo gasped as hot white strings of sticky substance spurted out of his penis and onto her face, hands, and shirt. She just sat there, still taking it all in. She looked at Inuyasha, he was lying there, panting.

"Oh, that felt so good…" Inuyasha told her, his eyes were closed.

Kikyo took her chance. The gooey substance didn't look that appetizing but she wondered how it taste. Yura bloated that she once tasted cum and that it tasted like the greastest thing ever. Kikyo took a deep breath. She slowly brought herself down to his cock head. Kikyo stared at the white sticky liquid leaking out of his tiny hole. She didn't hesitate as she licked it.

Inuyasha's eyes opened. He let out a moan. "Oh Kikyo, suck me clean!" He whinned.

Kikyo didn't really like the taste but she had to admit it wasn't THAT bad. She leaned for another taste, Inuyasha moaned some more. Kikyo found herself enjoying licking Inuyasha.

Inuyasha moaned some more. "Suck me Kikyo, suck me!" He pleaded.

Kikyo wasn't gonna do that. She was just getting used to liking and she liked it a lot. She licked some more. She loved how it gets Inuyasha all crazy and his begging were music to her ears. She wanted him to beg more. "You want me to suck you?" She asked teasingly.

"YES YES!" Inuyasha yelled in pleasure as her tongue went across his hole. "Suck me please." He pleaded.

Kikyo was really going to suck him but fought it. 'No, you've gone so far.' She quickly move away. "Omg." She gasped.

Inuyasha looked at her questioningly.

"I can't believe what just happened…" She said looking around. Her eyes then stopped at his cock, it was still kind of standing. "I didn't…omg." She gasped again. "I'm a naughty girl…" She said softly.

Inuyasha whimpered. "Kikyo, don't go all innocent on me now baby." Inuyasha whined. "Suck me, come on, please." Inuyasha pleaded. "I need you." He added, panting.

Kikyo stared. 'I actually licked him didn't I?' She asked herself. She felt so bad, but she liked it none the less. 'No, what am I thinking? This is wrong.' "Inuyasha, I think we should stop." She said against her will. She liked him naked like that, lying on her bed begging her to touch, no suck, him.

Inuyasha sighed. It was already to good to be true. 'I shouldn't have asked her to suck me, maybe I went to far on that.' He mentally cursed at himself. He still hadn't totally feel satisfied, he needed to be milked badly. Inuyasha closed his eyes and his hand went to his dick. He gently squeezed the still throbbing thing.

Kikyo just stared. It was one of the best sights she have ever seen.

Inuyasha moaned softly as he started to cum again. His soft stroke became harsher as he push down against his cock. When he finally finish, his cock laid down, he let it go. Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up. He look at her. 'Damn, she's so sexy sitting there staring at me with my cum on her face.' Inuyasha thought.

Kikyo kept staring. She tried to memorize his naked form. It was so beautiful, she look him up and down. "You're so handsome." She admitted.

Inuyasha gave her a grin. "Thanks, you're a hot piece yourself." He crawl on all fours towards her.

Kikyo watched as his cock and balls swung gently in between his legs. She liked it. 'Maybe I should make him take off his clothes and crawl often…' Kikyo thought but then pushed it away, thinking that was a real bad thought and wouldn't allow her to think it. Her eyes watch him as he came closer.

"What are you looking at?" He joked as he leaned forward and kiss her.

Kikyo kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him atop her.

"Kikyo." A voice came from outside. "Open up, watcha doing in there?"

Kikyo knew exactly who it was. "Shit, Kagome." Kikyo said softly. She quickly push Inuyasha away. "Wait!" She yelled. "Omg, it's Kagome…you gotta hide!" Kikyo whispered.

Inuyasha seemed confused.

"Kagome, your sister?" Kikyo reminded him.

Inuyasha then nodded and lean in to kiss her again.

"Inuyasha, stop it." Kikyo pushed him way again. She got up and helped him pulled his boxers and pants on.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked again after three minutes.

"WAIT!" Kikyo yelled back. She looked around and stopped at the window. 'No, he'll die if I push him out there.' She then thought about the bed. "Inuyasha, get under the bed." She order.

Inuyasha pout. "It's only Kagome, I don't think she'll mind…much."

Kikyo's eyes widen at what he just said. 'Didn't Yura said once that when guys are horny, they don't care for anything but sex? Yeah, that's Inuyasha right now…' Kikyo leaned and kiss him again. "Get under there and don't say anything!" She pleaded. She didn't want her friend to be thinking she's trying to get with her brother even though that's exactly what she's doing…

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure." 'Damn Kagome, you just had to come right now huh?' Inuyasha frown. He felt as if she could feel him up to something so she goes and check on him. He sighed and crawled under the bed.

Kikyo was about to open the doors when she went across her mirror. "Omg." She gasped when she saw cum on her face and blouse. "Wait another minute Kagome!" She yelled before heading towards the bathroom to clean it off.

"Kikyo, what are you doing in there?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Just wait!" Kikyo yelled from inside the bathroom. She couldn't get the wet sticky cum stain off her blouse completely so she changed shirts. She look in the mirror again to make sure there's nothing on her.

After spotting nothing, Kikyo went back out to bedroom. Her eyes averted to the bed. 'Damn, there's some on my sheets!' Kikyo quickly went over with a tissue to clean the globs off. She was tempted to get another lick but another knock came on her door and she pushed the thought out. "Coming." She called as she threw away the tissues. 'Yura never told me a guy could give off THAT much sperm…' Kikyo quickly made her way to the door and unlock it.

"Dang Kikyo!" Kagome quickly went in. "What were you doing?" She asked, looking around the room. "What are you hiding?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Kikyo replied shyly. "I was just writing in my dairy." She lied. That's the only way any of her friends would lay off, they knew how important her dairy is to her so they don't usually bug her after she used that excuse.

"Oh." Kagome smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kikyo followed Kagome to the bed. Her eyes spotted a crumbled tissue near the bed that she knew right there she had dropped. 'Oh no!' She quickly made an excuse. "I'm hungry, let's chat in the kitchen!" Kikyo tried her best not to sound like she's hiding anything. Her friends are really clever.

Luckily, Kagome wasn't all that nosily right then. "Alright, I'm kinda hungry too." Kagome turned around and head for the door again. "Got anything good?" She asked as they headed out to the stairs.

"Yeah, I just bought some more chocolate muffins." Kikyo smiled, relief she got Kagome so easily out of the bedroom. 'I gotta have the sheets clean…'

"Yay!" Kagome cheered when she saw the muffins.

"So, as you were saying before, what's new?" Kikyo asked as she, herself, grabbed a muffin.

"Your lousy guards finally became accustomed to me! They didn't ask for any id this time." Kagome and Kikyo laughed.

"Yeah, of course, you come over like every minute!" Kikyo joked.

"Couldn't stay away from my sis can I?" Kagome smiled at Kikyo. They're like best of friends but in different crowds in school. Kikyo's the ever so popular while she's in the middle. But they never ignore each other of course, Kikyo always say hi to her in the hallways and stuff.

"Taste good huh?" Kikyo asked. The muffins were good. Freshly baked and soft, not hard or rusty.

"Yeah." Kagome took another bite.

"So uh, anything new at home?" Kikyo ask, obviously still thinking about Inuyasha.

"Ok I guess." Kagome shrugged. "Oh yeah, I tried to find out if he likes you." Kagome started.

"Really? Does he?" Kikyo pretended to be excited. Of course she knew he does, no doubts especially what happened just moments ago before Kagome came.

"I dunno, he didn't exactly say you." Kagome sighed. "I asked it wrong, I meant to ask 'do you like Kikyo' but I end up asking 'who do you like'." She sighed. "I feel so stupid."

"It's ok." Kikyo reassured her friend. "There's always next time." She gave her a sincere smile.

Kagome wanted to wipe it off. She knew he liked Kikyo. Even though Kikyo's like her sister, she didn't want her to have Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't help but like him, he's just so…everything. Seriously, every girl wants him, is it wrong for his own sister to want him to? 'How come he has to be so damn fine!' Kagome mentally yelled at him.

"Something wrong Kagome?" Kikyo asked worried when Kagome's face sadden.

Kagome just shook her head.

"You sure?" Kikyo asked, hoping her 'little sis' would tell her whatever that's bothering her.

"Yeah." Kagome wanted to tell Kikyo that she likes Inuyasha. 'But what if she thinks I'm some kind of nutcase? Man, who on earth would like her own brother?' Kagome thought, ashamed of her heart. 'He's not your blood brother.' Another part of her told her. 'He's still my brother.' Kagome argued back to herself.

"Alright." Kikyo seemed sad too. "If you don't trust me." She added, knowing it'll probably get to Kagome.

"I…I don't know if you'll think of me the same." Kagome started. "It's really weird and basically, weird." She frowned. "I'm trying not to but I can't help liking him in that way." Kagome was about to cry.

Kikyo, for some reason, had a hint it's Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She asked to make sure.

Kagome nodded, a tear ran down her cheek.

Kikyo was half speechless. 'Yeah, this is all I need. For my little sister to like the same guy I do. Why did I let myself touch him like I did! Omg, my life is so messed up.' Kikyo felt so bad. "It's ok, you're not the only one." She tried to make Kagome feel better.

"He's my brother for pete sake Kikyo." Kagome started sobbing in Kikyo's arms. "He doesn't love me that way no matter what I do."

"It's ok, everything's going to be alright." Kikyo rub her friend's back trying to comfort the girl.

"Of course, for you." Kagome say a bit too bitterly, surprising Kikyo.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kikyo asked, kind of hurt.

"He loves you, a lot." Kagome finally splat out. "You know that, I know that, everyone knows that!" She yelled angrily.

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled back, surprised at the girl's tone towards her. "Calm down, it's just a rumor, you know how it goes, you don't have proof." Kikyo tried to find an excuse so that Kagome won't be so down.

"Kikyo." Kagome said softly. "I've got my proof, twice." She said sadly. "I saw it with my own eyes but I couldn't tell you or anyone else."

"What?" Kikyo asked, confused.

"I saw him masturbating, moaning your name." Kagome continued. "It hurts me so bad when I heard it even though I don't want to admit it. I kept denying it and told myself, I've even succeeded to convince myself it was just a perverted dream." Tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

"Kagome…" Kikyo was stunned. 'Inuyasha? Moaning my name? Probably imagining having sex with me?' Kikyo was more than excited. Yet she was ashamed of her excitement while Kagome, her beloved friend is crying. "It's ok, look, if it makes you feel any better, I won't see him again ok?" 'It's the least I could do…even though it'll hurt me…' "That way, he might stop loving me." Kikyo pulled Kagome into a tighter embrace.

Kagome was surprise to hear Kikyo say that. "Do, do you mean it?" Kagome asked between hiccups.

"Yes, I'll try my hardest." Kikyo replied, while stroking Kagome's back gently.

* * *

Inuyasha was shocked beyond believe. Kagome, his own little sister, who he has bragged to his friends is the most cutest and greatest little sister a guy can have…loves him in THAT way? 'Shit! I'm hearing things! Yes, that's it I'm hearing things…' Inuyasha repeated to himself. 

He couldn't believe what he heard still. What bothers him most is when he overheard Kagome admitting to watch him masturbate twice. 'Shit, how could I not pay attention to the doors and such? Dammit, I've spoiled my little sister's mind!' He blamed himself for her liking him.

Inuyasha thought maybe because she saw his body, to which he claimed/believes is probably the first naked male body she ever saw, in real that is, that she liked him in such ways. Inuyasha felt so bad.

He got dressed and was planning to go in and join them when he heard Kagome yelling at Kikyo. He stopped, thinking it was a cat fight over something senseless but when he continued to listen, he realized it was over him. That surprised him since why would his sister be talking about him and crying? What has he ever done to hurt her?

Inuyasha thought quickly and figured it'll be best if he didn't say anything and just leave without making a sound.

* * *

"You ok now?" Kikyo ask after a long silence, only the sound of Kagome's sniffs softening. 

Kagome nodded.

"How come you've never talked about these feelings with me before?" Kikyo asked. "I could've stop my feelings for him and it would be easier to not see him again."

"I knew it, you liked him a lot, just like he likes you huh?" Kagome sniffed.

"Yes but I won't choose any guy over my dear sister." Kikyo hugged Kagome tighter. "Not even Inuyasha."

Kagome moved closer if possible. "Kikyo, you're the best."

Kikyo smiled warmly against Kagome's forehead. "Just know that, I'll always be here for you."

* * *

imma end it here, lol it's long enough...c yalls next time!

**Alex**


End file.
